Grey
Grey Born in Kala to a name now unknown, Grey was raised in the military from a child in the footsteps of his father. From a young age, he often stirred trouble in the city, overhearing and learning spells from the mystics to use in his cons against his peers. He would often swindle them with his wit, other times he would use enchantments and illusions to deceive his peers into giving him what he wanted. After becoming fed up with his sons actions, around his 11th birthday Grey was forced into training by his father for the cities military. Grey found this to be a waste of time, but continued, finding fulfillment in witnessing his fellow trainees beaten and bruised. Upon purposely stabbing one of his combatants during training and breaking into hysterics, his father had him removed from training acknowledging something was not right with his son. In an attempt to mend his broken mind, the mystics in the city used magic to constrain his mind of violence. Knowingly, Grey would represent his first trial a success. After being released, Grey attacked and tortured his father, mother and younger sister in their home, feeling betrayed and controlled by his father's own selfish wishes. Taking his time, he murdered each of them one by one, allowing his younger sister the quickest of deaths, seeing her as a lost and corrupted mind from years of blindly following their fathers teachings. He would then tie his mother and father together in their bed and set it aflame. After being found burned, scarred, and emotionless, staring blankly across the burning room in his home by the city's guards, Grey was placed in the city's dungeon for his crimes and had his mind tortured in a final attempt to rehabilitate his brutality. Using his wit again, during his execution Grey managed to attack the gaurds using a hidden blade he had crafted within his bracer. Grey would then make his way from the dungeon chambers to the training grounds setting fires with the oil lamps allong the way to make a distraction. Once there, he would find the Hat of Disguise, an object created by the mystics to use during training to convey the appearance of the enemy, and used it to flee into the crowds and escape the city. Finding himself alone, he traveled westward under the nose of the Harbingers, portraying different individuals to meet his needs of survival. After years of portrayal and deception, Grey developed boundless personalities, immersing himself into these characters for weeks and months on end. Consequently, as years passed Grey would not remember his true name, nor would he remember the last time he had walked in his original form. Beginning of The After journeying halfway crossed the world, Grey found himself disgusted by the rulers of the cities he advanced through, finding them all illogical and absent of true freedom. He Vowed to eradicate the world of this sickness of repression, and began finding others who shared his perspective. As he continued to move west, he found himself in Tastow, making somewhat of a home for himself and his followers. Branded the